Smash Gangs!
by BoomShroom
Summary: 2 teams of 8 players will compete in epic brawls to win a 50 thousand dollar grand prize. These 16 players must challenge one another to duels to win resources that will aid them in their time at the Smash Gangs! mansion. But who will survive the brutal fights and who will leave the mansion with nothing? Find out in the thrilling game show Smash Gangs!


**Smash Gangs!**

The sound of someone's footsteps could be heard in the dead silence of the mansion. The clicks of their shoes seemed to reverberate off the walls, filling the empty building with a pulsating sound.

The person who was walking soon came to a stop, and the silence returned. Then, suddenly, he burst out in a loud and enthusiastic voice, "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! Yes, welcome, to Smash Gangs!"

The man, standing in the foyer of the mansion, cameras trained on him, gave a flourish with his hands and lowered himself into a graceful bow.

When he straightened up once more, his odd hat tinkling from the bells on it, he looked into the camera and continued. "Yes, welcome, indeed! This is Smash Gangs!, the exciting show with everything you could ever want! Action, suspense, drama, and, dare I say, romance! Yes, all this and more await you in this fantastic show that is sure to have you on the edge of your seat! I will be your host on this thrilling ride, Dimentio!"

The man dressed as a jester gave another extravagant bow, and straightened up again. "I'm sure you, dear audience, are eager to begin, so we shall start at once! Let us begin by introducing the players!"

Dimentio pointed off screen, and the camera swiveled towards the grand front doors of the mansion. They opened, and in stepped, or stumbled, rather, a blindfolded man dressed in blue overalls and a red cap.

"Can I take this thing off now?" he chuckled, and, after receiving a positive response from Dimentio, removed the blindfold. He was instantly grinning from ear to ear in awe and excitement.

"Hello, there!" Dimentio said, approaching the man. "Welcome to Smash Gangs! Would you like to introduce yourself?"

The man smiled and shook the host's hand. "Of course! I'm Mario, from the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Well, Mario, it's good to have you on the show! Care to tell us how you'll try to win this thing?"

"Well, I think that I'll be a real team player. I think that bonding with my teammates and giving every battle my all will be the key to victory!" Mario explained with a good-natured smile.

"Alright! Thank you very much, Mario! Please go wait over there while we meet the rest of the players!"

Mario nodded and proceeded to where Dimentio directed him. Not a moment later, another blindfolded person entered through the doors, this one clothed in a green tunic.

"Whoa!" he gasped, nearly toppling over, but was caught by Dimentio before he could fall. He removed his blindfold and smiled at the host. "Whew! Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Dimentio said, patting him on the shoulder. "So, welcome to Smash Gangs! Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Sure. I'm Link, from Hyrule. I hope my blunder back there didn't give anyone a negative impression. I'm not usually that clumsy..." he said sheepishly.

"Well, lucky for you, there was only one other person here to witness it." Dimentio gestured to Mario. "Anyways, before I send you over there, care to tell us how you'll be playing this game?"

Link nodded. "I'm planning on trying my best and putting everything I can into my fights!"

"Good, good. I can tell you'll be an asset to your team!"

Link thanked him and walked over to where Mario was, exchanging a greeting with him as he approached. Soon, the doors opened once more for another player.

"I assume I can remove this now." a brown haired lady said. As she took in the scene before her, there was a glimmer of excitement in her eyes, but she managed to maintain her graceful demeanor.

"Welcome to Smash Gangs!" Dimentio bowed. "And you are?"

"Zelda, queen of Hyrule." she answered, her voice gentle, but authoritative as well.

"Pleased to have you here, miss Zelda. Is there anything that you already have planned to help you win this show?"

"Yes. I believe my wisdom and planning will provide our team with many benefits. In addition, I also have a few tricks up my sleeve in the line of combat..."

"Well, we can't wait to see all you have in store for us!" Dimentio said before directing her to the others.

Next to arrive was a boy wearing a white garb, his angel wings fluttering wildly as he tripped into the room.

"Waah! Ouch!" he groaned, falling over himself and landing on his rear. His blindfold had slipped off, so he gasped in awe when he saw the grand foyer of the mansion.

"Are you alright, there?" Dimentio asked, offering the angel a hand. He gratefully accepted, smiling despite his mistake.

"Yeah! Sorry about that! I'm Pit, by the way! I'm really eager to get started!"

"I can see that!" Dimentio laughed. "So, what do you think you'll do that will help you and your team win the game?"

"Fight hard!" Pit said immediately. He then joined the other players as a new player entered.

"Greetings, and welcome to Smash Gangs!" Dimentio said in a friendly manner to the jackal-like creature that had arrived. He had no problem maneuvering his way into the room while wearing the blindfold, unlike the others before him.

"Greetings." he said simply, removing his blindfold. "I am Lucario. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." the host replied. "So, Lucario, is there any advantage you have that you think will help you and your team win this game?"

Lucario thought for a moment before answering, as if he was choosing his words carefully. "Perhaps...my strength and intuition."

Dimentio thanked him and sent him over to the group. A moment later, another player stepped in.

"Welcome!" Dimentio said, shaking the hand of the new guy after he had removed his blindfold. "Who might you be?"

"Fox McCloud." he said confidently, returning the host's smile. "Pleased to be here."

"Pleased to have you here! So, is there anything you think you might have over the other players that will help your team win?"

"My agility, for sure." Fox answered. "In battles, I'm sure to win with my unmatchable speed."

"Good to know! Now, please wait over there with the other contestants."

Shortly after, the next player entered.

"Haha! It's-a WARIO time!" the rotund player shouted, barreling into the room. Dimentio had to catch him and hold him back so he could remove his blindfold.

"Whoa, easy there!" he chuckled, taking Wario's blindfold off. "I'm guessing you're Wario?"

"Yeah! And I'm here to win!" he cackled.

"That confident, huh?"

Wario looked as if he had been insulted. "Nobody can match my strength! Of course I'm gonna win this thing!"

"Okay, okay! Just save that energy for the battles, eh?" the host suggested before ushering him over to the increasingly growing group of players.

"I have arrived!" a girlish voice announced in a singsong voice. The host turned to see a small, puffy character strutting towards him.

"Welcome!" he said, bending over slightly to look down at her. "Who might you be?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she said, removing her blindfold dramatically. "Although, no. I suppose it's only natural you haven't heard of me. Oh, but you will, darling, you will. For I am Jigglypuff! Soon-to-be mega-pop-diva!" Jigglypuff twirled around quickly and stopped on her tiptoes, flashing her most dazzling smile.

"Wow! Stunning!" Dimentio said. "I suppose you already know what kind of tactic you'll employ to help you win this game?"

"Why of course, darling!" she said. "Obviously, my sheer beauty and talent will be enough to secure me the $50 thousand prize. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must scope out the competition..."

She pushed past him, but Dimentio seemed unfazed. He turned his attention to the door once more for the next contestant.

"Welcome!" he said as a woman in a blue jumpsuit walked into the room. She removed her blindfold and she gave him a short, stiff handshake. "Can you introduce yourself to us?"

"I'm Samus Aran." she said coolly.

Dimentio paused for a moment, allowing her time to continue, but when she didn't, he said, "So, what will your strategy be for the game?"

"I'd prefer not to say." she answered. "What good is a secret plan if everyone knows it?"

"I suppose you're right..." he muttered, directing her where to go. She left without another word.

Next to enter was a princess in a pink dress.

"Hello, and welcome!" Dimentio exclaimed as she removed her blindfold. "Would you please introduce yourself?"

"I am Princess Peach, of the Mushroom Kingdom!" she giggled. "I can't wait to get started!"

"Yes, this will be very exciting!" the jester agreed. "By the way, do you have any special tricks or talents that you feel will help you and your team?"

Peach thought for a moment, tapping her finger on her chin. "Hmm, maybe my personality? I'm sure I can keep everyone motivated and positive throughout the game."

"Excellent! Best of luck to you!" Peach smiled at him once more before finding her place among the others.

A green dino was the next to enter.

"Whoa, it's, like, awesome in here, man!" he said after taking his blindfold off and admiring the room. "Woo! I can get used to this!"

"Indeed, this is quite the place!" Dimentio agreed. "Care to tell us your name?"

The dino jumped as if he has just noticed Dimentio. "Oh! Right. I'm Yoshi. I'm here to win this game!"

"Well, Yoshi, do you have any talents or advantages that you think will help you win?"

Yoshi paused to think for a moment. "Uhhh...does my long tongue count?"

Dimentio laughed and nodded. "Sure, sure! Why don't you join the others for now, and we'll start soon."

The next to enter was a young boy with blond hair.

"Welcome!" Dementio says. The boy flinched at his words, then hesitantly removed his blindfold.

"O-oh...hi..." he said shyly.

"What's your name?" Dementio had to pry because the boy fell silent after muttering those two words.

"L-Lucas..."

"Well, Lucas, do you have anything else to say? Would you like to share your strategy for the game?"

Lucas opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but then quickly closed it, shaking his head rapidly. He hastily made his way towards the throng of contestants.

The doors opened once more and a large ape charges into the foyer.

"Hey! Hold on a second!" Dimentio says and grabbed the ape to settle him down. "Watch out, or you might trip and fall!"

Grinning widely, the ape stopped and yanked the blindfold off. His grin grew even wider when he saw the foyer. "Man, what a sight. We don't have anything like this back in the jungle."

"I would guess not." Dimentio said. "Mind introducing yourself to us, though?"

He beat his chest and proudly stated, "I'm Donkey Kong, but most people just call me DK! I guess you can too."

He shook Dimentio's hand so hard that the host himself began shaking. "What is your strategy for the game?" he managed to ask through the shakes.

DK paused long enough to reply. "Probably to be a team player and use my strength to aid my team. I can really pack a punch, so I'll be great in a fight!"

"I'm sure you will." Dimentio said.

DK left the host and joined the players.

Again, the doors opened, and a figure dived into the room, striking a pose as he came to a halt.

"Yes!" he shouted, striking a pose. "Captain Falcon has arrived!"

"You must be Captain Falcon!" Dimentio said, extending his hand. Captain Falcon jumped up and quickly shook the host's hand before saluting him. Unsure what exactly to do, Dimentio gave him an awkward salute right back.

"So, Captain Falcon, do you have a plan to win this game?"

"Yes!" he shouted. "A strong man is a man who makes it far, in life, love, and happiness! So a strong man I shall be!"

"Oh, I see." Dimentio could not really comment on his strange answer, so he just sent Falcon along.

The next contestant to enter was dressed in a large red coat and hat and appeared to be a rather large penguin.

"Hohoho!" he guffawed as he entered, ripping off the blindfold. "So this is the mansion? Hmph. Nearly as good as my castle..."

"Welcome!" Dimentio warmly greeted him. "What is your name?"

The penguin laughed again. His voice was rather loud. "I'm none other than King Dedede! Or, as you'll soon know me, the champion of Smash Gangs!"

"My, such confidence." Dimentio said. "That must mean you have some sort of strategy planned out, hm?"

"Of course! Beat them senseless, that's my plan!"

"Well, I predict you'll be quite the fighter. But for now, go on and join the others."

Dedede waddled away, and the final contestant marched in.

"Can I take this stupid blindfold off now?" the large, spiky-shelled Koopa growled. Without waiting for a response, he tore it from his face.

"Welcome!" Dimentio said. The Koopa looked around for a moment before noticing that Dimentio was below him, shorter by several inches.

"Oh, hey, shrimpy. You the host?"

"Erm, yes." he replied oddly, a bit put off by his comment about his height. "You must be Bowser Koopa?"

"The one and only!" he laughed, which sounded more like a roar than anything.

"If I may ask, what is your strategy going to be for the game?"

Bowser scoffed. "Bah! Strategy? What is this, chess? No, it's a bunch of brawls! And what do you do in brawls? Beat the crud outta people!"

"Well, I suppose that answers that..." Dimentio muttered as Bowser made his way to the other players.

Once he had joined them, there were 16 in total.

"Well, now that everybody is present, let us begin!" Dimentio said, and he received multiple cheers from the crowd.

"First, once again, I would like to welcome you all to Smash Gangs! As you all know, this is a game where you'll be split into two teams of 8, competing against the other team to win $50 thousand for each of your teammates. But in order to win, you must first eliminate the other team members. And in order to eliminate them, you must beat them in a brawl."

"To challenge someone to a battle, you need only directly tell them that you wish to fight them. Once I have approved the battle, a time will be set and the participants must show up by then. If not, they automatically forfeit. Also, you may challenge more than one opponent at once in a two versus two match. The challenger and challengee may both select a team member to be their partner."

Link raised his hand, and the host nodded at him. "Do you have a question, Link?"

"Yes. Can we issue a challenge at any time?"

"Yes. But keep in mind that you should think carefully about who you challenge and what resources are up for grabs."

"Resources?" Peach asked inquisitively. "What do you mean by that?"

Dimentio slapped his forehead as if he just realized his mistake. "Oh my goodness, I forgot to mention that, didn't I? Thanks for pointing that out. In any case, resources are what you will be working to obtain in battles. They can include anything from food, to special items, to luxuries for your team. All resources go towards your team and will help you greatly during your time here. Each team will start out with the same number and types of resources. It's up to you to win them during your fights. There will be a main bulletin board in the living room that will display what kinds of resources I will award for fights. These change each day, so make sure to check often. Any other questions?" When nobody raised their hands, Dimentio nodded happily. "Excellent! Now then, what do you say we get you all on your teams, assign you your rooms, and let you check out your new home?"

This was met with several cheers. Every contestant was eager to learn who their teammates would be and who they would be fighting against.

"Now then, simply look at the color of your blindfold." Dimentio instructed. "If it is red, you will be on the RED team. If it is blue, then you'll be on the BLUE team."

Immediately, the players checked the blindfolds in their hands. After checking their own, they glanced at others, trying to figure out who they were allied with, and who would be their enemy. Automatically, they separated themselves into two groups.

RED TEAM:

Mario

Link

Zelda

Pit

Lucario

Fox

Jigglypuff

Wario

BLUE TEAM:

Samus

Peach

Yoshi

Lucas

DK

Captain Falcon

King Dedede

Bowser

Mario: After we separated into our teams, I was disappointed to see that I wasn't with Peach. I was hoping we would be together, but I'm not too worried. She's a tough girl, so I'm sure she'll do fine!

Fox: I'm more or less happy with my team, although I noticed that we could have a nice advantage, or terrible disadvantage. The three powerhouses have all been stacked onto the BLUE team. Besides Jigglypuff, though, our team seems a bit more balanced in weight and speed.

Yoshi: Dude, our team is totally righteous! We got the best fighters, I'm sure of it!

Bowser: Bah, I can't say much about my teammates. They're obviously not as good as me, but they'll do, I guess. I'm just glad I didn't get put on the same team as Mario, 'cause that would mean I wouldn't be able to beat the crap outta him!

The players talked amongst themselves until Dimentio was able to settle them down and continue. "Now that you all are on your teams, it's time to assign you your roommates and rooms. RED team will find their rooms to the left and BLUE team will be to the right."

Dimentio then called out the names of the players who would share rooms.

RED:

Mario and Pit

Fox and Link

Lucario and Wario

Zelda and Jigglypuff

BLUE:

Peach and Samus

Captain Falcon and Lucas

DK and Yoshi

Bowser and King Dedede

Pit: I'm pretty glad that I'm rooming with Mario! He seems like a pretty cool guy, and I bet he's a great fighter! Maybe I can pick up some tips from him.

Jigglypuff: I suppose since Zelda is the only other female on my team, it was inevitable that we would be paired up. But I swear, if she so much as annoys me once or touches my fashionable accessories, I will NOT stand for it!

DK: Yeah, I guess I can deal with Yoshi. He seems a bit off, ya know? Like he's on some kind of drug or something. But he seems like a good enough guy.

Lucas: Oh boy, I really hope I don't end up bothering Captain Falcon. I'm worried he'll end up hating me somehow...

Dimentio clapped his hands together and said, "Finally, now that we've got everything else squared away, it's time for a tour of the mansion!"

Once again, the players cheered and followed the host as he led them around their new home.

The mansion was set up in a symmetrical style. On the far right and left of the second story were the player's rooms, four near the ends of each hallway. Each team also had two bathrooms located near their rooms, one for the females and one for the males. Closer to the foyer in the same hallways were sitting rooms for each team. This was where they were allowed to hold private team meetings to discuss strategies and such. On the first floor, there was a kitchen, dining room, library, outdoor courtyard, medical room, and living room shared by both teams. On the third floor was a training room where the players are allowed to hone their skills, and an arena where the brawls will take place.

Yoshi: As soon as I saw that training room, I was like WHOA, man! There were all kind of things to sharpen our skills with, like punching bags, weights, treadmills, and even a bunch of weapons for different fighting styles! This is gonna be sweet, man!

Once the players had spent some time exploring the mansion, they congregated in the living room, chatting with one another until Dimentio entered the room.

"So, are you all enjoying your new surroundings?" Dimentio asked amiably.

"Yes!" Captain Falcon shouted. "This mansion is amazing!"

"That's good to hear. But don't get too comfortable. Tomorrow you'll all be allowed into the training room to practice, and challenges may also be issued tomorrow. So get some rest and be ready to give it your all tomorrow!"

The players cheered, knowing that the true excitement would begin tomorrow when they could truly show their skills.

Peach: I'm so excited to get started! I just can't wait to see all these experienced fighters in action!

Jigglypuff: My, this is simply superb! I just love a good competition!

King Dedede: Ha! These fighters may be experienced, but they'll soon find that all the experience in the world cannot save them from the crushing blow of my mighty mallet!

With that, the fighters went their separate ways, waiting for the excitement that tomorrow would bring.

**Well, here's a new story! I'm anticipating that, with enough reader support, this fic might be on the longer side, but I have plenty of ideas, and I'm sure you'll find it thrilling! Just wait!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and please leave a review!**

**P.S. Sorry that this chapter was a bit long and uneventful, but you know how these first chapters are...**


End file.
